


L'Alouette

by Calimera



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un univers où l’Empire romain n’a jamais chuté, Arthur s’apprête à rencontrer le plus jeune fils de Rome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Alouette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/gifts).



> Fic-cadeau pour Dragonna, qui se veut être un cadeau de noël et son cadeau d'anniversaire.  
> Comme elle m'avait laissé le champ libre, j'ai décidé de tenter l'écriture d'une idée d'Historical AU qui me tentait depuis un moment : un FrUk dans un univers où l'Empire romain n'a jamais chuté. Autant dire que ça a relevé du défi lorsqu'il s'agissait d'imaginer un monde avec un Empire romain toujours présent ! J'espère néanmoins ne pas avoir été trop maladroite.
> 
> Cette fanfic devait être un OS à l'origine, mais la fanfic se révélant plus longue que prévu, j'ai décidé de la couper en deux. La seconde partie devrait être écrite et postée d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, j'espère que la première partie vous plaira.
> 
> Hetalia n'est pas à moi, ça appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour m'amuser avec, mais je finis toujours par les rendre en bon état !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Arthur n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention au Grand Empire qui régnait sur toute l'Europe. 

Il avait entendu parler si souvent de ce Grand Empire qui colonisa toute l'Europe et une partie de l'Afrique, et qui atteignit de si grands sommets qu'il faillit chuter et disparaître définitivement. Il avait entendu de nombreuses histoires sur cet Empire, sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Étrangement, si cette grande et victorieuse nation avait déjà foulé les terres de la Bretagne, il n'avait jamais cherché à réellement la conquérir. Ce qui était étrange pour un Empire qui avait, même lorsqu'il n'était qu'une République, conquis de nombreuses nations.

Alister, qui n'avait pour cet Empire que méfiance, avait toujours dit que si cet Empire continuait de s'accroître, il allait s’effondrer, car l'orgueil et la soif de terres ou de pouvoirs finissaient toujours par payer. Payer un prix énorme.

Arthur avait cru voir ce jour arriver lorsque des peuples venus de Germanie avaient envahi l'Empire.

Il n'en était rien. Arthur avait été si jeune à l'époque, il s'en souvenait à peine. Tout ce qu'il savait était que l'Empire avait effectivement été victime d'invasions barbares mais qu'il avait réussi à s'en relever. L'Eglise aidant, l'Empire s'était reconstruit mais avait cessé sa politique d'expansion. Mais tout cela semblait si loin, si insignifiant pour l'île de Bretagne, isolée du reste de l'Europe. L'Europe vivait sa vie de son côté et la Bretagne de l'autre. Ainsi, Arthur pensait ne jamais avoir affaire un jour à ce Grand Empire, de près ou de loin.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour d'été, au XIIIe siècle.

****

-x-  
"Moyen-âge Romain"  
Rome, XIIIe siècle après JC  
-x-

\- Je ne vois _vraiment pas_ pourquoi je dois t'accompagner, ronchonnait encore Arthur, jeune nation de treize ans, à son frère aîné.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, petite tête, lui répondit Alister (alias la nation de Calédonie) sur le même ton, parce que _de un_ , Edwyn s'est rendu _plus que clair_ lorsqu'il annoncé qu'il ne comptait plus s'occuper de toi, teigneux comme tu es et manque de bol, le plus âgé dans la fratrie après lui, c'est moi ! C'est pourquoi je suis condamné à t'avoir dans mes jambes jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour te débrouiller seul. Et _de deux_ , si je suis condamné à souffrir, autant que tu souffres avec moi. De plus, c'est une mission diplomatique, Arthie, de quoi t'aider à faire tes premiers pas dans le monde de la politique et de la diplomatie en regardant Grand Frère discuter avec le vieil homme.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à Rome, Alister ! protesta Arthur, cette affaire ne me concerne pas ! J'aurais préféré rester en Bretagne !

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné le choix, dis moi Arthur ? lui répondit Alister sur un ton faussement aimable.

Arthur grogna dans sa barbe (non-existante) des jurons en celte. Alister l'entendit et haussa d'un sourcil : "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamin ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

\- Rien, rien, grogna Arthur, qui poussa un léger cri d'indignation lorsqu'Alister donna un léger coup de poing sur sa tête.

\- Arrête de faire l'ingrat. Tu es à Rome, la capitale même de l'Empire, alors arrête de bouder et profite-en !

Arthur ronchonna et se détourna de son frère. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui fausserait compagnie pour s'enfuir et retourner en Bretagne par ses propres moyens. Malheureusement, il était dans un monde inconnu. Arthur ne connaissait rien de Rome et de son Empire, et il parlait un latin cassé et peu suffisant pour se faire comprendre des habitants. Cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais il était plus sage de rester auprès d'Alister et de l'ambassadeur envoyé par le Sénat romain qui les accompagnait jusqu'à la demeure de Rome.

Arthur observa autour de lui. C'était un monde bien différent. Le soleil brillant dans le ciel était chaleureux pour les habitants mais brûlant et agressif pour Arthur qui sentait les rayons vengeurs du soleil taper avec fureur contre sa peau et sa tête. Le sol pavé lui procurait des sensations étranges aux pieds lorsqu'il les foulait avec ses chaussures. Loin de l'herbe tendre et humide de sa patrie, le sol était dur et chaud et Arthur fut tenté, rien qu'un moment, de rejoindre les enfants qui pataugeaient joyeusement dans la fontaine publique qui projetait de l'eau claire.

Sur la grande place, l'horloge, qui avait remplacé les vieux cadrans solaires antiques, annonçait trois heures de l'après-midi. Arthur connaissait cette machine, cette récente invention venait tout juste d'être introduite dans sa patrie et se révélait bien plus utile que les cadrans solaires romains ou les sabliers.

Arthur se rapprocha de son frère. Alister se marrerait bien si Arthur venait à se perdre dans Rome et Arthur ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à son frère. Alister ne faisait pas attention à son cadet, de toute façon, trop occupé à écouter l'ambassadeur romain qui les menait à la demeure de Rome et qui, en passant, commentait lorsqu'ils passaient devant des bâtiments notoires. Ainsi ils passèrent devant le Sénat romain qui, par ses colonnes et pilastres blancs et son style antique, se distinguait des églises de Rome faites en pierre dans un style plus appropriée au siècle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure de Rome, très différente des autres maisons et habitats collectifs. De l'extérieure, elle semblait grande et spacieuse et appropriée à une personne appartenant à une classe dirigeante... ou à une nation.

L'ambassadeur les fit entrer et ils traversèrent un couloir pour arriver à une pièce centrale et que l'ambassadeur leur décrivit comme étant l'atrium, l'espace central destiné à accueillir les visiteurs. **(1)** Là, l'ambassadeur les présenta à l'homme qui s'y trouvait, mais qu'Arthur n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, tant son attention avait été prise à scruter les étranges objets de la maison.

L'ambassadeur les présenta à Rome.  
Arthur le scruta. L'homme avait l'air d'un bon vivant. Il avait des rides près des lèvres, qui montraient qu'il devait rire souvent. Avec sa peau tannée, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux couleur olive, il ressemblait à l'homme de la Méditerranée typique. Quelques cheveux gris étaient cependant présents dans sa tignasse brune.

\- Soyez les bienvenus dans ma patrie, les salua Rome de façon conviviale. J'espère que vous avez passé bon voyage.  
\- Le voyage s'est passé comme prévu, merci, répondit Alister de façon cordiale.

Rome se tourna ensuite vers Arthur, la curiosité dansant dans ses yeux.

\- Et voici sans doute votre jeune frère ? demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est Arthur, répondit simplement Alister.

Il n'apporta pas d'amples explications. Juste Arthur, et rien de plus. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour lui.

Rome hocha la tête.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, Britannia.

 _Il a rencontré Mère ?_ , se demanda Arthur, surpris.

\- Ah oui ? répondit Alister. Je trouve plutôt qu'il ressemble à son père.

Un flot de pensées sombres et furieuses envahit Arthur. Il savait qu'il ne comptait pas pour ses frères, mais c'était toujours déplaisant (et blessant, mais ça jamais Arthur ne l'avouerait, pas même à lui-même) de voir qu'il n'était que Arthur pour ses frères, le bâtard d'une nation barbare, et rien de plus.

Rome sembla remarquer la tension entre les deux frères, et changea de sujet.  
\- Mon cher Calédonie, pourquoi ne pas nous entretenir dans mon bureau afin que nous parlions affaires ? Monsieur l'ambassadeur se chargera de traduire en cas de besoin.  
Alister hocha simplement la tête et se laissa mener par l'ambassadeur qui le conduisit dans une autre pièce. Avant de les suivre, Rome se tourna vers Arthur :  
\- Quant à toi, mon jeune Arthur, le voyage jusqu'à Rome a du être long, dit-il avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer Arthur. Je te laisse te reposer dans l'atrium pendant que ton frère et toi discutons affaires.

Arthur se contenta d'hocher la tête et observa en silence Rome quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'enfin, il se retrouva seul, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était peut-être seul dans une maison inconnue, au moins était-il momentanément soulagé de la pénible présence de son frère et d'étrangers romains.

Il était aussi libre d'explorer cette étrange pièce. Tout dans l'atrium provoquait sa curiosité et demandait presque à être exploré. Il observa tout autour de lui. Ce qui se remarquait tout de suite, c'était le bassin au centre de la pièce, délimité par des colonnes formant un carré. Cette même forme carrée se trouvait sur le toit ouvert qui laissait apparaître la lumière du soleil sur le bassin. Arthur devina sans peine que ce trou dans le toit était fait pour recueillir l'eau de pluie dans le bassin lorsqu'il pleuvait.

Non loin du bassin, une table était installée et était décorée d'objets de valeurs : un vase en métal richement orné, et d'autres objets qu'Arthur ne put identifier. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher afin de mieux les observer. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas la nature et la fonction de chaque objet, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'admirer le travail et de deviner que ces objets avaient de la valeur.

Une statue en albâtre d'un satyre dansant était posé sur son socle dans le coin d'une pièce et, occupant la majeure partie du mur en face de lui, une fresque représentait une scène de bataille avec des soldats en armure sur des chevaux, qui s'attaquaient avec des épées et des lances.

Arthur explora l'atrium pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le soleil frappant ait raison de lui. La chaleur encombrante l'obligea à s'asseoir dans un coin d'ombre, malheureusement les coins d'ombre, chauds eux-aussi, ne lui permettaient aucune retraite hors de la chaleur des étés de Rome. Arthur tira sur son col. La sueur le collait à la peau et Arthur eut soudain très soif. Il se sentit vite mal à l'aise sous la chaleur et pensait avec nostalgie au climat tempéré de sa Bretagne froide et humide.

Il jeta un coup d’œil au bassin et se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait risquer de s'y baigner et abandonna vite l'idée. Il jetait cependant des coups d’œil envieux au bassin, rêvant d'y piquer une tête. Il souffla et tira davantage son col. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur espérait revoir très vite Alister au risque d'étouffer dans cette pièce.

Il baissa sa tête et se frotta les tempes dans l'espoir de faire partir une migraine naissante. Ses pensées étaient si engourdies par la chaleur qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne s'approchant de lui avant que celle-ci ne prenne la parole :

\- Tiens, tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin !

La voix était douce, chaleureuse, invitante. Arthur leva la tête. En face de lui, un jeune homme légèrement plus âgé que lui lui tendait un plateau en argent sur lequel était posé une serviette humide, une carafe et un verre rempli.

Arthur ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il s'empara du verre, but une gorgée pour s'assurer que c'était bien de l'eau. Son palais accueillit dans des palpitements de plaisir l'eau fraîche, et Arthur engloutit rapidement le reste de son verre.

\- Aah, merci, répondit Arthur en déposant le verre sur le plateau.  
Il prit ensuite la serviette humide et s'en servit pour humidifier son visage. Avec le contact de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau, Arthur se sentit revivre et il afficha un léger sourire de satisfaction.

Son sauveur eut un léger rire en voyant la réaction soulagée d'Arthur.  
\- De rien. Les étés sont chauds à Rome, surtout pour ceux qui n'y sont pas habitués.

À présent qu'il était à nouveau en état de fonctionner correctement, après s'être humidifié, Arthur leva la tête et observa avec plus d'attention son sauveur. Celui-ci avait déposé le plateau et s'était assis à côté d'Arthur.

Il était jeune, quoiqu'un peu plus âgé que lui. Il avait la peau tannée, des cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux bleus brillants et un sourire amical. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un Romain, et Arthur l'aurait presque prit pour un esclave de la maison s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Une aura riche et familière. L'aura d'une nation.

Avec un sourire patient, le jeune homme laissa Arthur l'examiner et veilla à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. La jeune nation avait l'air d'un lapin apeuré et il n'avait pas envie de l'effrayer ou de lui faire sortir ses griffes s'il venait à faire un geste brusque. En son for intérieur, il garda la comparaison avec un lapin pour lui, devinant sans peine que ce serait sans doute une _très mauvaise_ idée et que son invité risquait de mal le prendre.

\- Je m'appelle Francis, lui dit-il enfin, je suis aussi la nation du peuple gallo-franc.

Arthur le fixa pendant qu'il enregistrait l'information.  
\- Je m'appelle Arthur, lui répondit-il, la nation de Bretagne.

Francis accueillit l'information avec un sourire.  
\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Arthur !

Arthur arqua un sourcil, légèrement surpris que Francis ne le presse pas pour avoir plus d'informations. Francis sembla le remarquer.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas plus d'informations si tu n'es pas prêt à les révéler, lui répondit-il simplement.

Cela surpris Arthur qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse, ni à tant de tact. Il apprécia cependant la décision de Francis de ne pas lui poser des questions qu'il hésiterait à répondre. Il était dans un pays inconnu, après tout, si loin de sa patrie et donc récitant à révéler quoique ce soit de personnel. À ses côtés, Francis lui souriait avec un sourire patient, amical.

Il imita Francis et lui rendit son sourire, presque hésitant (car cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sourire, sourire _véritablement_ , comme s'il était heureux ou reconnaissant. Il lui arrivait de sourire d'un air moqueur, narquois ou cruel, surtout avec ses frères, mais jamais sourire comme s'il était heureux. Quelle nouveauté. Ce n'était pas désagréable, décida Arthur).

\- De toute façon, j'avais deviné que le jeune homme qui est en train de discuter avec Rome ne pouvait être que ton frère, admit Francis.  
\- Pourtant, on ne se ressemble pas ! rétorqua Arthur.  
Les yeux de Francis brillaient d'un éclat malicieux.  
\- Peut-être, mais vous avez tous les deux d'énormes sourcils. Avec ça, c'est facile de deviner que vous êtes frères. C'est difficile de ne pas les remarquer.  
Francis avait les yeux rieurs et ses lèvres se tordaient en un sourire malicieux. La moutarde monta au nez d'Arthur, très susceptible quand il s'agissait de ses sourcils.  
\- DE QUUUOOII ? Répète un peu si t'es un homme !

Seul le rire de Francis lui répondit.

Arthur allait se jeter sur lui dans l'idée de lui donner une bonne correction (ça lui apprendra à se moquer d'Arthur Kirkland et de ses majestueux sourcils !) lorsque Rome revint, en compagnie d'Alister.

\- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de mon fils, Francis, lança Rome à Arthur dans un sourire malicieux. Mon cher Calédonie, je vous présente Francis, mon plus jeune fils.  
\- On s'est déjà rencontré, il y a plusieurs siècles, répondit Alister en guise de réponse.

Il salua néanmoins Francis en baissant la tête de façon solennelle. Francis lui rendit son salut de la même manière.

\- C'était lors de votre campagne en Bretagne au Ier siècle, si je ne me trompe, poursuivit Alister, lorsqu'il a appris que nous étions cousins, il a tenu à me rencontrer.  
\- Je m'en souviens ! J'avais effectivement emmené Francis avec moi, mais ce petit sacripant m'avait échappé, répondit Rome en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de son fils.

Il poursuivit mais Arthur n'écouta pas, occupé à observer Rome et Francis simultanément. Il était difficile de voir, au premier abord, que les deux nations étaient apparentées. Physiquement, tout les séparait. Cependant, il put remarquer après un examen minutieux quelques similitudes au niveau du regard et du sourire. Le sourire malicieux de Rome était celui de Francis. Il y avait aussi des ressemblances dans leur façon de se tenir. Et l'on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'y avait pas d'affection paternelle chez Rome envers son fils. Pendant leur discussion, Rome s'était approché de Francis et avait enroulé un bras autour de ses épaules et le berçait d'un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-attendri alors qu'il parlait des péripéties de Francis en Calédonie lors de la campagne de Bretagne.

\- C'était le bon vieux temps, mais assez discuté du passé. Ce qui nous regarde, c'est le présent. Calédonie, accepteriez-vous une nouvelle entrevue demain, afin que nous puissions reprendre nos affaires.  
\- Cela me convient, répondit Alister, j'avais de toute façon prévu de rester quelques jours à Rome.  
\- Et à propos de votre frère ? Que va-t-il faire pendant que nous allons discuter affaires ?

Alister haussa des épaules.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. (Pour Arthur, il aurait très bien pu dire qu'il s'en fichait, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence)

Rome et Francis émirent tous deux la même grimace.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser le jeune Arthur tout seul pendant nos négociations, fit Rome. Vous et votre frère êtes mes invités, vous devez être traités comme tel !  
\- Peut-être que je pourrais faire visiter la capitale pendant que vous discuterez avec Alister ? proposa Francis.  
\- C'est une idée ! Cela ne te dérange pas de t'en charger, Francis ?  
\- Pas du tout, l'assura Francis.  
\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, ma petite alouette ! **(2)**  
\- Votre... alouette ? demanda Arthur, interloqué. _Où diable ce vieil homme voyait une alouette ?_

Rome pouffa.

\- J'oublie parfois que tout le monde ne connaît pas cette référence. L'alouette était le symbole du peuple gaulois jadis, précisa-t-il, depuis j'ai pris l'habitude d’appeler mon fils ainsi.

_… Intéressant._

\- Alors c'est réglé ! s'exclama Rome. Nous conclurons cette alliance commerciale entre nos deux pays pendant que votre frère se promènera dans la capitale. Ma petite alouette vous fera visiter, ajouta-t-il à Arthur avec un clin d’œil.

Arthur soupira, en son for intérieur, redoutant déjà à l'avance les pénibles journées qu'il allait passer à devoir visiter Rome, dans la chaleur, avec cet imbécile de blondinet.

Francis lui fit un clin d’œil.  
Non, se fit Arthur, ça n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir.

Francis n'était pas d'accord.

* * *

Francis alla chercher Arthur comme convenu le lendemain. Il fit une moue en voyant qu'Arthur portait les mêmes habits qu'hier.

\- Ce sont des vêtements en tissu de Bretagne, ils vont te donner chaud, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je porte, gros malin ? lui répondit Arthur. Je n'ai rien d'autre !

La mine de Francis s'illumina.  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème ! l'assura-t-il, je peux te procurer des vêtements !  
\- Ces ridicules robes romaines tu veux dire ? fit Arthur, soudainement méfiant. Je refuge de porter ces choses !

Francis éclata de rire.  
\- On appelle ça des toges, pas des robes ! Et puis, ça fait des siècles qu'on ne porte plus ça. (Il sembla réfléchir un instant) Je crois que Rome garde toujours des vêtements au cas où l'un de ses enfants vient lui rendre visite, je pense qu'il ne verra aucun problème si je lui emprunte quelques vêtements.  
\- Ce n'est... vraiment pas nécessaire, lui répondit Arthur, peu enclin à vouloir porter des habits romains.

Faisant fi de ses protestations, Francis traîna un Arthur réticent jusqu'à la maison de Rome. Il demanda à Arthur de l'attendre dans l'atrium et revint quelques minutes après avec un haut vert clair à manche courte et un pantalon.

\- Ils sont en coton, lui dit Francis, ainsi tu ne risques pas d'avoir trop chaud là-dedans.

Il laissa à Arthur un moment de solitude pour qu'il puisse s'habiller tranquillement. Cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais Arthur devait avouer que ces vêtements étaient confortables. Le tissu était fin mais doux. Et cela ne ressemblait pas, de près ou de loin, à ces toges romaines qui ressemblaient à des robes !

* * *

En bon guide, Francis lui présenta les bâtiments notoires. De la première église de Rome jusqu'au Colisée, en passant par les thermes jusqu'au plis récent amphithéâtre de Rome qui accueillait comédies burlesques et tragédies antiques.

En bon touriste, Arthur essaya de ne pas faire de réclamation, posa quelques questions sur Rome et son histoire quand sa curiosité était piquée et refusa toute nourriture qui ne venait pas de chez lui ("J'ai entendu dire que les Romains mangeaient des anguilles et de la langue de perdrix !" avait dit Arthur, horrifié, et n'avait pas compris pourquoi Francis s'était moqué de lui).

Après avoir passé la matinée à visiter une partie de Rome, ils s'installèrent près d'une fontaine publique où ils s'hydratèrent. Ils poursuivirent leur visite de la capitale dans l'après-midi. Malgré ses taquineries, Francis s'était révélé un compagnon agréable. Il ne semblait pas s’offusquer des silences d'Arthur. Peut-être même semblait-il comprendre le besoin d'Arthur de garder ses distances et de ne pas trop révéler de choses sur lui-même ou sa patrie. Il n'empêche que Francis fut plein d'attention à son égard, lui demandant régulièrement s'il voulait se reposer, boire ou manger quelque chose. Il proposa même de faire un passage aux thermes, qui proposaient des bains froids, en remarquant les difficultés d'Arthur à supporter la chaleur. Il avait même refusé l'offre de son frère Antonio, lorsque celui-ci était venu lui proposer de se relaxer dans les thermes, en lui disant qu'il préférait s'occuper de son invité.

Arthur était reconnaissant des efforts de Francis pour le mettre à l'aise et rendre son séjour le moins pénible possible. Il appréciait moins les taquineries de Francis. En plein milieu de l'après-midi, il s'était jeté sur Arthur et l'avait chatouillé aux côtes dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Arthur l'avait jeté dans le Tibre en réaction.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Francis lui faisait visiter l'endroit où s'entraînaient jadis les Gladiateurs, celui-ci eut le malheur de le comparer à un ours mal-léché lorsqu'Arthur avait une fois de plus répondu à une de ses questions par un grognement bourru. En réaction, Arthur s'était saisi d'une épée et avait défié Francis à un duel, dans l'espoir de calmer l'insupportable blondinet.

Loin d'effrayer "l'insupportable blondinet", celui-ci lui avait répondu par un sourire moqueur et s'était emparé à son tour d'une épée.

Ils combattirent à l'épée jusqu'à ce que Rome les trouve et fasse arrêter le duel.  
Ce qu'il ne fit pas sans peine.

****

-x-  
Bretagne,  
XIIIe siècle ap JC  
-x-

Quelques jours plus tard, l'alliance commerciale entre Rome et la Calédonie était scellée et Arthur et Alister étaient de retour chez eux, en Bretagne.

Arthur repensait encore aux derniers jours qu'il avait passé à Rome. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé avant et pendant le voyage, jusqu'à son premier jour à Rome, ce séjour n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça. D'accord, les habitants s'habillaient bizarrement et mangeaient des choses étranges, et il y avait _Francis_. Francis qui était lourd, agaçant, irritant, trop affectueux (pour ne pas dire collant), bavard, moqueur. Mais Francis qui avait été calme, patient, souriant et avenant avec lui, même lorsqu'Arthur se montrait un peu sec avec lui. Il devait se l'admettre, Francis avait rendu son séjour plus... agréable, malgré toutes ses taquineries, et Arthur avait apprécié l'attention de Francis à son égard. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main toutes les fois où quelqu'un s'était montré prévenant et chaleureux envers lui. 

Il s'était résolu, en rentrant en Bretagne, d'en apprendre plus sur son voisin du sud. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se renseigner sur les nations voisines hors des îles britanniques. Il y a un début à tout !

Et puis, se dit Arthur, il était sage de se renseigner sur des nations susceptibles d'être des futures rivales !

Il se mit en quête d'ouvrages et put mettre la main sur quelques rouleaux de parchemin racontant l'histoire de la Gaule.

Il en parcourut quelques-uns. Il lut l'histoire de la Gaule depuis l'arrivée des Celtes jusqu'à la conquête romaine par Jules César. Un autre parchemin parlait de la Gaule Romaine. Un autre parchemin parlait de la Gaule depuis les invasions barbares et comment elle était devenue le territoire des Gallo-Francs. D'après ce qu'Arthur comprit, parmi les peuples barbares qui avaient tenté d'envahir l'Empire Romains, quelques-uns semblaient avoir changé d'avis et, admiratifs face à l'Histoire et à la beauté de la ville de Rome, avaient préféré se rallier à l'Empire et avait proposé une alliance et une aide militaire contre les autres peuples barbares, décidés à nuire à l'Empire, à la condition de les laisser s'intégrer où ils le désiraient dans l'Empire. Parmi eux, le peuple franc, l'un des premiers peuples à s'être ralliés à Rome et qui avaient décidé de s'installer en Gaule, et qui s'étaient intégrés à la population gallo-romaine du territoire.

Depuis, les Francs semblaient vivre en parfaite harmonie dans l'Empire, avec la population gallo-romaine.

Arthur était si absorbé dans sa lecture, qu'il n'entendit pas son frère l’appeler jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le surprenne en train de lire.

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle, abruti ! Tu pourrais répondre ! Il pausa et regarda avec stupéfaction son frère en pleine lecture. \- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ces vieux parchemin ? lui demanda Alister, à la fois exaspéré et curieux.  
\- Rien du tout ! Je me renseigne, voilà tout ! se défendit Arthur.

Il tenta de ramener auprès de lui les rouleaux de parchemin, mais Alister fut plus rapide et réussi à en dérober un. Il en lut rapidement le contenu.

\- "L'histoire de la Gaule des origines jusqu'à l'an mil" ? Eh ben dis donc...  
\- DONNE MOI ÇA IDIOT ! s'exclama Arthur qui lui retira vivement le rouleau des mains.  
\- Wah Arthur..., fit Alister.  
\- Quoi ?! cracha Arthur.  
\- Francis t'a si tapé dans l’œil que ça ?  
\- DÉGAGE WANKER ! lui hurla Arthur en jetant le rouleau de parchemin en sa direction.

Alister dévia sans difficulté le projectile qui menaçait de l’assommer, et quitta la pièce avec un éclat de rire, sous les jurons d'Arthur.

****

-x-  
Gaule, Armorique,  
XIIIe siècle ap JC  
-x-

Cela avait commencé avec une dispute.

Une dispute si violente qu'elle en avait fait trembler les murs de la maison et fait exploser quelques vases par de la magie accidentelle.

Tout à sa colère, Arthur ne se souvenait plus vraiment des raisons de sa dispute avec Alister. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était que son frère avait remis le sujet délicat de son _géniteur_ sur le tapis (car pour Arthur, il ne serait rien d'autre que son géniteur, pas son père biologique), rappelant ainsi à Arthur à quel point il était différent du reste de sa fratrie, et qu'il était un bâtard, peu importe ses efforts pour se montrer digne de la lignée et de l'héritage de sa mère, Britannia.

Cela avait finit dans les cris et des vases brisés, et Arthur était sorti précipitamment de la maison de son frère, sous la pluie. Pris d'un soudain désir de liberté et n'écoutant que sa volonté de s'éloigner _le plus vite_ et _le plus loin_ possible de son frère, il ne réfléchit pas deux fois lorsqu'il remarqua un bateau prêt à quitter le port.

Il embarqua en même temps que le navire, après avoir expliqué au capitaine que _non, il n'était pas un passager clandestin_ et que _non, il n'était pas un esprit malin venu semer la pagaille sur le navire_. Après s'être présenté au capitaine comme étant le frère d'Alister Kirkland, le capitaine le laissa s'installer sans faire trop d'histoires.

Il n'alla pas s'abriter à l'intérieur. La tempête régnait encore dans son cœur et son esprit, et il préféra rester à l'extérieur, pour être en parfaite harmonie avec la pluie rageante. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les gouttes froides glisser sur son visage, comme s'il espérer apaiser ainsi sa colère. Il inspira un bon coup et se laissa enivrer par l'odeur salée de la mer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'approcha du bord, observant l'étendue de la mer. L'odeur salée et le vent dans ses cheveux lui firent du bien et pour la première fois depuis des lunes, Arthur se sentit libre. Plus rien n'existait à part la mer, le navire et lui. Cela lui procura une sensation de puissance de bien-être et de puissance et Arthur caressa l'espace d'un instant l'idée de naviguer les mers et les océans sur son propre bateau un jour.

Il rangea cette idée dans un coin de son esprit. Pour l'heure, Arthur savourait cette aventure loin de chez lui, loin de la présence pesante de son frère.

Ah ! L'air frais de la mer, la caresse du vent sur son visage et ses cheveux et les bruits des marins qui s'affairaient derrière lui. Quel bonheur !

Et surtout, il n'y avait pas l'ombre de son enquiquineur de grand frère à l'horizon. Seuls la mer, la pluie et le vent étaient témoin de son excitation.

Arthur sourit. _Il était libre._

* * *

Arthur posa pied après plusieurs jours de navigation.

_Alors c'est ça, la Gaule..._

Lorsque, quelques jours auparavant, Arthur avait demandé au capitaine leur destination, celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'ils se rendaient dans le nord-ouest de la Gaule pour y déposer de la marchandise venue de Bretagne et de Calédonie. L'espace d'un moment, Arthur s'était demandé s'il risquait de rencontrer Francis avant de balayer l'idée. Francis était sûrement à Rome avec son père. Quand bien même Francis était dans sa patrie, il était improbable qu'il se trouve au même endroit qu'Arthur, au même moment.

La présence inattendue de Francis sur le port eut vite fait de contredire Arthur.

Assis sur un tonneau de vin, qui se trouvait là avec d'autres tonneaux et caisses de marchandises, Francis semblait l'attendre. Son visage s'illumina à la vue d'Arthur. Ce dernier jura dans sa barbe et maudit tous les dieux de la création. _Par quel sortilège cet idiot se trouvait là ??_

\- Mon petit lapin ! s'écria Francis en s'approchant d'Arthur.  
\- Francis, tu pourrais arrêter de me donner des petits noms débiles, râla Arthur, c'est humiliant pour nous deux !  
\- Mais, mon adorable petite teigne, j'adore t'entendre râler ! protesta Francis.  
\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi..., grommela Arthur. Comment tu as su que je serais là, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Mon petit doigt me l'a dit ! lui répondit Francis d'un air malicieux.  
Arthur le fixa d'un air soupçonneux.  
\- … Quelqu'un m'a vendu, c'est ça ? Qui ?  
Francis eut un sourire en coin.  
\- Le capitaine du navire m'a envoyé un message par pigeon voyageur pour m'annoncer que la nation de Bretagne allait débarquer avec eux en Gaule, chantonna-t-il. Tu devrais savoir que je suis toujours au courant lorsqu'une nation entre dans mes terres. On ne peut rien me cacher !  
\- … Trahi par mon propre peuple... fit Arthur, dépité.  
\- Rooh, ne dit pas ça, Arthur ! Il a seulement voulu bien faire !  
\- La ferme ! Et fais-moi visiter cet endroit au lieu de parler, _wanker_ ! rétorqua Arthur, honteux de s'être fait prendre aussi rapidement.  
\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Altesse ~  
\- Graaaah, Franciiiis ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit au sujet des surnoms !  
\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir écouté à ce moment-là ~ est-ce que tu aurais la gentillesse de répéter ?  
\- JE VAIS TE TUER !  
\- Kyyyaaah, la vilaine nation de Bretagne avec les sourcils monstrueux en veut à ma vertu !  
\- NE RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOOOOOIIII ET REVIENS ICI QUE JE T’ÉGORGE !

* * *

\- Dans quelle partie de la Gaule sommes-nous de toute façon ?

Par un miracle que l'on ne saurait expliquer, Arthur avait épargné Francis, ou Francis avait échappé à Arthur et ses ambitions meurtrières à son égard. En bon hôte attentionné, Francis lui fit visiter les lieux.

\- Nous sommes dans ce qu'on appelle la Bretagne, lui répondit Francis.  
\- Ce lieu s'appelle aussi la Bretagne ? demanda Arthur, confus. Comme mon pays ?  
\- Oui, c'est pour cette raison qu'on l'appelle aussi la Bretagne Armoricaine, répondit Francis, pour ne pas confondre avec ton pays.  
\- C'est trop confus tout ça, il ne devrait n'y avoir qu'une Bretagne ! rétorqua Arthur. Je vais appeler mon pays la **Grande** Bretagne pour être sûr qu'on ne confonde pas avec _ta_ Bretagne !  
\- Oho ! J'ai hâte de voir ça, mon petit lapin !  
\- … Tu te moques de moi, hein ? lui demanda Arthur, soudain soupçonneux.  
\- Oh non, non, non ! s'écria Francis, se voulant sérieux et solennel mais échouant _lamentablement_ car un sourire perçait le visage sérieux. Jamais je n'oserai me moquer de la fière nation de _**Grande**_ Bretagne.  
\- … Je le savais. Tu te moques de moi ! Attends que je t'attrape !

Dans un éclat de rire, Francis se mit à courir pour échapper aux mains d'Arthur qui avaient pour ambition immédiate de l'étranger ou de le secouer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivre.

Arthur, dont la furie décuplait les capacités sportives, réussi à rattraper Francis. Il l'attrapa par la taille et tous deux dévalèrent le long d'une plaine verte pour finalement atterrir dans un coin d'herbes hautes et de fleurs. Francis se retrouva allongé sur le dos, en train de rire aux éclats, tandis qu'Arthur, qui avait atterri sur Francis, tâcha de se détacher tant bien que mal de son compagnon. Cependant, Francis ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et ses bras eurent tôt fait d'emprisonner Arthur qui poussa un glapissement.

\- Oh non, non, Arthur, lui dit Francis, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça aussi facilement !  
\- P-Pft ! Et qu'est-ce que tu c-comptes faire, imbécile ? lui rétorqua Arthur que la proximité avec Francis embarrassait. _Tout à coup, il avait chaud. Étrange._

Francis lui offrir un sourire peu rassurant. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat qu'Arthur qualifierait de... _machiavélique_. Par toutes les fées, que comptait faire son idiot et imprévisible voisin ?

\- Rien de bien méchant, le rassura Francis, mais tu ferais mieux de te préparer.  
\- Pré... préparer à quoi, bon sang ? demanda Arthur d'une voix qui devenait dangereusement aiguë. _Et pourquoi cet imbécile s'approchait de plus en plus de lui ? Et pourquoi lui avait de plus en plus chaud ?_  
\- Parce que... BATAILLE DE CHATOUILLES !! s'écria Francis.

Il se mit alors à chatouiller Arthur sur chaque parcelle de corps que ses doigts pouvaient trouver. Arthur se débattit comme un diable en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire sous les assauts de Francis. Il échoua cependant à cacher ses rires et à échapper à Francis et il abandonna vite la lutte et supplia à Francis, à travers deux éclats de rire, de le lâcher.

Miséricordieux, Francis cessa ses assauts et Arthur se laissa tomber sur le dos en soufflant plusieurs fois pour reprendre sa respiration. Francis le rejoignit en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

\- Tu as... tu as bien réussi ton coup, _bloody... bloody wanker_ , lui dit Arthur, à bout de souffle. Ne crois pas que tu vas... que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !  
\- J'attends ça avec impatience, mon petit lapin, lui répondit Francis, les yeux rieurs.  
\- _You_...

Il n'acheva cependant pas sa phrase. Francis lui sourit. Il sourit brièvement en retour, presque hésitant, et remarqua soudain les yeux bleus, _vraiment_ bleus, de Francis, et se surprit de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt. Il resta là, quelques instants, à observer l'éclat et les nuances qui se jouaient dans ses iris. _Magnifique !_ , se surprit-il à penser.

Le rouge aux joues, Arthur se détourna de Francis. _D'où cette pensée était venue ? Et pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ? Que diable lui arrivait-il ?_

Son cœur battait à la chamade et Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il ne s'agissait que de Francis. Juste Francis.

La voix de Francis s'éleva, claire et amusée.  
\- Tu es bien calme Arthur. Un sou pour tes pensées ?

Arthur laissa échapper un "tss" moqueur.  
\- Mes pensées sont au-delà de tes moyens, _wanker_ , pas la peine d'y penser !

Il tenta de ne plus payer attention à son idiot de voisin et porta son regard vers le ciel. Arthur n'avait cependant pas oublié qui se trouvait à côté de lui et compta les secondes jusqu'à ce que Francis ne prenne la parole.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six..._

\- Arthuuur ?

 _Sept, huit, bingo_. Soupir exaspéré. "Quoi Francis ?"

\- Tu rougis Arthur.  
\- ... N'importe quoi !  
\- ... Si tu rougis !  
\- Je te dis que noooon !

Francis éclata de rire. Arthur se détourna de lui, plus honteux que jamais, tandis que son traître de cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à détester Francis. Au contraire. Le son de sa voix lui plaisait secrètement et entendre son rire réchauffait tout son être.

_Que lui arrivait-il donc ?_

* * *

Éventuellement, ils s'étaient levés et avaient poursuivi leur route.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les vois verts et sombres de Bretagne. Ils dévièrent quelques mégalithes pour s'installer au pied d'un immense pommier. Arthur appuya son dos contre le tronc et observait avec mélancolie la nature sauvage, qui n'avait pas été domptée par la civilisation. Il respira un grand coup et sourit. Il reconnaissait cet air, cette atmosphère spéciale, unique, familière. Cette atmosphère celtique, mystique, terne et écrasante si plaisante et familière à Arthur.

Il était dans son élément, son univers. C'était comme s'il était de retour chez lui, dans sa Bretagne natale, avec sa nature dominante, sauvage et mystérieuse qui avait inspiré de nombreuses histoires. En posant pied sur le sol de Bretagne, il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à retrouver cet univers si spécial. Il semblerait que ce lieu et sa patrie partagent plus qu'un simple nom. 

Le regard d'Arthur se posa sur Francis qui semblait ailleurs. Un voile recouvrait ses yeux. Arthur le fixa avec curiosité. Cette atmosphère ne semblait pas entièrement étrangère à Francis. Puis, il se rappela ses lectures. Francis avait été la Gaule Celtique des siècles auparavant. Avant la conquête de Rome. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait été _familier_ avec cet univers, qu'il avait même _baigné_ dans cet univers. Peut-être même avait-il été, dans un passé lointain, en contact avec des créatures magiques. Le cœur d'Arthur battit avec excitation. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit pas seul ?

Cette pesanteur magique et mystique qui était encore présente en Bretagne et sur les îles britanniques, elle n'était pas étrangère à Francis. La découverte d'une telle nouvelle excita Arthur plus que cela ne devrait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Découvrir qu'il n'était pas la seule nation celtique en Europe, mis à part ses ingrats de frères, lui procurait un plaisir inattendu.

Loin de l'excitation qui régnait dans l'esprit d'Arthur, Francis semblait au contraire plus mélancolique, plus calme. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Arthur.

\- C'est Brocéliande, souffla Francis, selon la légende, ce serait ici que se trouverait la tombe de Merlin. Les Anciens l'ont choisi pour son atmosphère mystique et magique.  
\- Je peux la sentir, lui répondit Arthur sur le même ton, c'est un lieu ancien, imprégné de magie. Tu peux le sentir ?

Francis secoua la tête, presque tristement.  
\- Un peu. Pas aussi bien qu'avant. J'étais plus imprégné de cet univers celtique avant la conquête de Rome sur la Gaule.

Francis marqua une pause.  
\- C'est ici que ma mère m'a caché avant de partir affronter Rome, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Arthur sursauta, surpris.  
\- Ah oui ?

Francis hocha la tête.  
\- Elle pensait que la magie de la forêt empêcherait Rome de me trouver, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, puis il laissa échapper un rire amer. Inutile de dire que ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Arthur resta silencieux, attendant patiemment que Francis poursuive son récit. Francis souffla, se sentant soudain épuisé.

\- Il m'a trouvé quelques jours après Alésia. J'ai essayé de me défendre tant que j'ai pu, mais je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais contre le plus Grand Empire à en devenir ?

\- Tu t'es défendu face au plus grand empire d'Europe, lui répondit Arthur, ce n'est pas rien !  
Francis lui offrit un faible sourire.

\- Je ne lui ai pas facilité les choses c'est vrai, acquiesça Francis, lui et ses troupes ont été mordus plusieurs fois avant de réussir à me capturer.

Les lèvres d'Arthur s'étirèrent vers le haut en un sourire amusé.

\- Tu les as mordus ? Difficile à imaginer ça de toi, Francis !  
\- Moques-toi tant que tu peux mais c'est vrai ! J'ai été un enfant sauvage avec Rome pendant un moment.  
\- Avant qu'il ne te « civilise » tu veux dire ? fit Arthur, moqueur.  
\- C'est... une façon de voir les choses, concéda Francis.  
\- Et tu dis que tu as mordu Rome et ses légionnaires ? demanda Arthur.  
\- Je n'ai pas fait que les mordre. J'ai pesté en celte contre eux, je les ai frappé partout où je pouvais les atteindre, j'ai craché sur eux... Je leur ai donné du fil à retordre, cela va sans dire.  
Arthur éclata de rire. « Comme j'aurais aimé voir ça ! » chantonna-t-il. « On était très loin de _la petite alouette_ de Rome, hein Francis ? »  
\- C'est ça, moque-toi ! N'empêche, je suis sûr que tu aurais réagi comme moi si tu avais été à ma place ! se défendit Francis.  
\- … C'est vrai, admit Arthur après un moment de calme.

Francis s'adossa contre le tronc du pommier, soudain maussade.  
\- J'aime mon père. Mais j'ai cru voir le ciel s’effondrer lorsque Rome est venu me trouver et que j'ai compris que ma mère ne reviendrait pas.

Arthur l'observa en silence, reconnaissant sans peine l'éclat dans les yeux de Francis. Il le reconnaissait parce qu'il était sûr d'avoir le même, chaque fois qu'il tournait ses pensées vers sa mère. Il l'avait à peine connu. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que le poids de son absence lui pesait parfois lourdement sur ses épaules, dans ses moments de solitude les plus sombres, les plus insupportable. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir, à la place de la froide indifférence de ses frères, la douce chaleur de sa mère ?

Il n'avait pas perdu sa mère de la même façon que Francis avait perdu la sienne, mais ils avaient cela en commun : malgré les années, malgré les siècles, l'absence de la mère avait laissé un creux en eux. Un creux douloureux.

La voix d'Arthur s'éleva soudainement.  
\- J'ai à peine connu ma mère. Mon... géniteur n'avait laissé aucune trace, et c'est mieux comme ça. Ce sont mes frères qui m'ont élevé.  
Il marqua une pause, se demandant s'il pouvait se confier ainsi à son voisin. Il leva la tête. Francis lui adressa un sourire, pour l'encourager à continuer. _Comment peut-il se montrer si serein, si souriant avec moi alors que l'on se connaît que si peu ?_  
Cependant, encouragé par la patience de Francis à son égard, il continua :  
\- … Mais ils ne m'ont jamais accepté comme l'un des leurs. J'étais juste un bâtard pour eux, rien de plus.  
\- C'est horrible s'ils réagissent comme ça, souffla Francis avec indignation, tu es leur famille.  
Un rire amer et méprisant sorti de la gorge d'Arthur.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent ! Mais bon... j'ai l'habitude...

Arthur se tut, craignant d'avoir trop dit. Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux. Francis sembla remarquer l'état d'esprit d'Arthur. Doucement, avec beaucoup de précaution, il posa sa main sur celle d'Arthur et la serra. À travers ce geste, Francis voulut faire comprendre à Arthur qu'il n'était pas seul.

Arthur sursauta au contact de la main de Francis dans la sienne. Il sentit la chaleur monter rapidement en lui. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement contre sa poitrine, si bien qu'il craignit que son voisin puisse entendre les battements. Il garda résolument les yeux au sol.

_Si je le regarde, c'est foutu._

\- Arthur ?  
La voix de Francis était calme, douce.

_Si je le regarde, c'est foutu._

\- Arthur ?  
\- Garde les yeux au sol, garde les yeux au sol, garde les yeux au sol, marmonna Arthur entre ses dents.

_Si je le regarde, c'est foutu._

\- Arthur ? souffla Francis.

Arthur inspira puis expira.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Francis ?

\- … Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi.

Il pouvait entendre la reconnaissance dans sa voix. Lentement, Arthur leva la tête en direction de son compagnon. Son regard croisa celui de Francis à la seconde où il levait la tête. Un mince sourire de reconnaissance ornait le doux visage de Francis et des minces étincelles de lumière baignaient dans les yeux bleus de Francis. Et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Arthur fut frappé par la beauté de son compagnon.

_Si je le regarde..._

Le voilà. Arthur Kirkland. Pris au piège par l'alouette.

_… c'est foutu._

**Author's Note:**

>  **(1)** L'atrium dans une maison romaine est l'espace de distribution de toute la maison, qui permet l'accueil des visiteurs sans dévoiler la partie privée. L'atrium était aussi le reflet de la fortune ou de la condition sociale élevée de l'hôte.  
>  **(2)** Malgré ce que nous dit Astérix, le coq n'était pas l'emblème des Gaulois, c'était l'alouette. Or, mon headcanon veut que Rome ait donné ce surnom à Francis et qu'il l'appelait parfois de cette façon.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
